Sick of Demons
by Lain-Chan009
Summary: Getting a cold always stinks. For Yako a little cold is turned into a huge problem, thanks to Neuro...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do no own Majin Tentai Nougami Neuro.

* * *

_

All Godai could hear was the sound of his demon "Master" tapping his finger on the desk. It was slowly driving him to the brink of insanity.

"_Or am I already there…?"_ Godai thought to himself. He closed his eyes and shook his head_. "No! Don't think about that just think about how to make this freak…monster…whatever stop tapping his fucking finger on the…" _

"She's late."

Godai was pulled from his thoughts from this comment. The tapping had stopped, and now Neuro was standing beside him. Godai jumped back a bit, somewhat surprised but not really. He was getting used to the freaky powers of this monster.

"What?" Godai asked confused.

"Slave number one…she's late," he said annoyed.

Godai sat there for a moment thinking. It hit him like a boot to the head. Yako…she was missing. No wonder it was a bit quite, and of course that explained the annoying tapping. And of course it explained the look on Neuro's face. It was beyond scary…and it was somewhat a mix of sheer rage and something else that Godai was not't sure of.

"…That explains why there isn't any food wrappers on the floor," Godai said looking around. In his mind it was an excuse to stop looking at the raging demon.

"She's…late…" the demon said again. "How dare that little worm be late!"

"Whoa, calm down. Have you tried calling her?" Godai asked with a frown.

Neuro looked at him for a moment before snapping to Akane.

"Akane, call up Yako, now!" Neuro yelled at the braid in the wall.

Poor Akane freaked out slightly. The braid stood out from the wall, then relaxed, going over to a cell phone on her table and picked it up. She used her strands of hair to push the buttons, calling up the late girl. Once she got the numbered dialed she threw it at Neuro who caught it with ease. He held the phone to his ear and listen to it ring. It rang and rang until it went to Yako's voice mail.

"Sorry I couldn't answer the phone, leave a message after the beep!" Yako's recorded voice rang in the demon's ear.

He crushed the phone in his hand when he heard the message. _How dare she…_was the only thing running threw his head. Godai watched wondering if he should start yelling or start running. Of course he went for the first. Even if faced with a monster like Neuro he was not a man who ran.

"What the hell was that about!?" he yelled.

Neuro didn't answer and stalked to the door. This infuriated Godai. He stood up following Neuro in his rage.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me! Don't you ignore me!!" he yelled as he followed.

Neuro stopped and turned around. He was glaring daggers at the man, and if looks could kill…well Godai would look worse than anything X could do.

"Lock the doors. We're leaving Slave number two," Neuro said in his high and mighty voice.

Godai frowned. "Where the hell are we going to?"

Neuro smirked. "Why, to get Slave number one of course."

* * *

Yako was sick as a dog. No she was worse than that, but of course she wasn't sure what came after dog in the sickness level. She moaned and rolled over in her bed throwing the covers over her head. And she knew, very well, that once Neuro realized she was late he'd throw a hissy fit and more than likely kill her. But that seemed like heaven compared to what she was feeling right now. 

Her mother had left, making sure that she'd be alright and stay in bed.

Unfortunately for Yako, her mother would not be back home until tomorrow morning, thanks to her job. Yako never minded this and understood perfectly. Then again it was times like this when she wished her father was still alive. If her mother wasn't there, her father had always been there with a bowl of soup, ready for her to eat (along with eight more, knowing her appetite).

With a little sigh Yako opened her eyes and stared at the fabric in front of her. She wondered if she shouldn't have turned her cell phone off. She pulled the covers down a bit and looked at the little mechanism on the night stand, next to her bed. She closed her eyes and returned the blanket where it had been and rolled over, with her back facing the phone. If Neuro came, he came.

She'd deal with it then but at the moment, she needed some rest and then later, she'd make herself some soup…if she was still alive hopefully. Neuro's hissy fits always ended in a bad way, but she had a good excuse this time. She didn't know if beings from hell could get sick or even understood the concept but damn it, she felt horrible and had a small fever. She deserved a day off with this little cold! With a yawn, she snuggled under her blankets and closed her eyes.

But this little nap only lasted for what seemed like five minutes (it was a half-an-hour in fact). She had been pulled out of her bed by her foot was being hung upside down by it. She would have screamed if she didn't feel like blowing her cookies all over the demon who held her up.

"Why were you late?" Neuro demanded. "And why are you still in your…sleep wear…?" He was unsure of what the call them and in fact it made him want to vomit.

Yako's pajamas at the moment was a light blue tank top(it was summer after all) with a panda bear on it with a night cap on. Her shorts had little panda faces and were also a light blue.

"Put me down…" Yako said in a tired voice.

Neuro's frown grew a little deeper. She didn't' sound well, what was wrong with her?

He righted her and with his hands under her arms he set her down on her feet.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked confused. He was looking her up and down. He took his hands from underneath the girl's arms and put them on his hips. This was short lived, as he caught her, from falling on the ground.

"I'm sick…" she replied a little on the sappy side. Might as well milk it while she had it.

"Your what?"

Of course he didn't know. It was just her luck wasn't it? She groaned and closed her eyes. Did she really have to explain this? But before she could even get another word in edge wise he picked her up, bridal style of course, and laid her on the bed.

He bit on to one of his gloves and took it off. He set it on her forehead. He had once seen this at a park he passed with the girl(to a mystery of coruse). It had been a mother and son. The mother had said something about a fever after wards…

"Neuro…what are you doing?" she asked. His hand was like a oasis in a desert.

"Checking to see if you have a fever…" he said titling his head. "You are very warm…"

"Well, I said it before…I'm sick. Don't demons get sick?" Yako asked innocently.

Neuro made a scrunched up face. "Of course not. I don't even know what your talking about."

"…" she stared at him for a long time.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

Yako frowned. Godai was here? Shouldn't he be at the office watching it? What in the ever loving hell was going on!?

With a sigh Neuro stood(but not before pushing the girl gently down to the bed and covering her up). "Stay in bed. I'll go see what the idiot is up too..." He picked up his glove and returned it to his slender hand.

He left the room after that, leaving a confused Yako. She sat up and watched the door for a moment before laying down. She put her arm across her forehead, thinking.

"_Was that a show of compassion?"_ she thought staring up at the ceiling. "_Or was that something else? Something…more on his normal level."_

For a moment or two she stared up at the ceiling before frowning. She picked up her cell phone and turned it on. A gut feeling told her that she might need to call the ambulance. It was either for her, or for Godai who was downstairs at the moment. Either way she had it handy. She replaced it back on the night stand and rolled on to her side, lifting up the covers again and hiding in them.

"_This is something else. It is not compassion, I know that much. But as to what it is, I have no clue. I don't know if I should be on my guard or not but…I'll keep it up."_

With this last thought she rolled over and fell back asleep.

* * *

Authors Note:  
Wow! My first Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, story! This little idea, just popped in my head and I had to get it down. I love Godai…but he seems a little out of character at the first part…XP This of course is my first story for this series, but I hope to get better! On some other notes, I'm sure if demons would get sick. I mean they're demons after all. Would they shoot fire our of their nose when they sneeze while being sick? I don't know. 

(shrugs) But I think Neuro not knowing would be interesting. I'm sure he'd come up on it during his research but just go along with me and go with it. Well thanks for reading the first chapter of Sick of Demons. Please review!

-Lain-Chan009


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro_.

* * *

Chapter two 

As Neuro walked down the stairs to see what Godai was freaking out about he thought back to the day before.

"_She wasn't being the gluttonous pig she is yesterday…"_ he thought as he reached the bottom stair. His feet stepped down on the floor and headed for the yelling man. "_And she looked a little pale…"_ his face moved into an annoyed expression. "_I can't stand it when my property gets broken…"_

He arrived to where Godai was in an instant. The man was in the door way panting. He looked up when he heard Neuro's footsteps. He glared and stood up to his full height, trying to look intimidating(which he did not accomplish. Neuro is just so tall). It was clear he was pissed.

Neuro had just left him in the middle of the city, with out any directions to Yako's house. Eventually, after some directions from Sasazuka (who he had met by accident. He had been kicking a mailbox, thus catching the attention of the man and his partner. He also got a pretty fine for this.).

"If you are trying to intimidate me…it wont work human," Neuro warned.

"You mother fuc-"

"Tut, tut," Neuro scolded. "Watch your mouth. We're in a house with only women."

Godai glared at the demon.

"What the hell does that mean!?" he demanded.

"Oh, she never told you?" Neuro asked putting the innocent face on.

"Told me what?" Godai asked. "What didn't she tell me!?"

"That her father was murdered and all she has left is her mother for family," Neuro said simply, almost as if it were not a big deal.

Godai was about to say something but stopped. She never had told him about that(1). Then again he never did hear her say anything about her father. There were a few things about her mom here and there but never her father. He thought that the guy was a busy man or something like that.

He never imagined that her father had been murdered. Yako never acted like it had happened. She seemed like a very happy girl. Maybe that was her way with dealing with it. Now that he knew, he had to ask her. Just to find the whole story.

"Anyways, what's wrong with her?" he asked, forgetting his anger at the demon.

"She's sick."

"…Is she alright?" Godai asked. He felt a little awkward asking this. He had a soft spot for the girl sure, but it just felt weird asking it. Like his tough guy act was in danger.

"I don't' know. You tell me what sick means and we'll go from there, slave number two," Neuro said cupping his chin with his head.

Godai stared at him. It was a silent for a moment before the human talked. "You're kidding right?"

Neuro turned back to him, his sharp teeth glinting in the light. "I do not kid. I mean every word I say. Like…if you don't answer me after I stop talking, I will have to kill you in the most horrible way. Worst than anything in hell could give you."

Godai was struck silent again, and as soon as he saw Neuro's hand start to change he started talking fast.

"It's when someone catches a virus that makes them…well sick!" Godai said in his screaming voice. He hated when this demon did this. Made him feel spineless.

"That does not explain it very well Godai," he was smiling that innocent smile again. Dear god did Godai hate that smile…and he used his name. He must be pissed or something to use his name, or that was what Godai thought.

"Well…I guess you could say…it makes you weak. You have to take medicine to get better," Godai said trying to explain it. It was just one of those things that you knew from experience.

"Oh…why didn't you just say _that_," Neuro rolled his eyes and looked up the stairs. "Anyways, go up and check on her for yourself. What kind of medicine do you humans use?"

"It depends on what's wrong with her," Godai said getting closer to the demon. "What is wrong with her?"

"Ask her that yourself," Neuro said a little annoyed. "You have a mouth and legs. Just go up and ask her…or I can make it that you don't have any legs…and I can rip out your tongue if you like."

Godai had passed Neuro and was going up the stairs. He looked back down and saw that once again Neuro had changed his hands into something…freaky was the only word that came to mind. He turned his head right back to the front and started to go up the stairs a little faster. And thanks to this Godai was pretty sure he'd need a beer after this whole mess.

* * *

Yako was awoken by a knock on the door. She opened her tired eyes and sat up. She rubbed her eyes. 

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Godai. Can I come in?"

Yako blinked before nodding to her self. "Okay, its open."

The man came in, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and looked down at her. She was pale with a bit of red to her cheeks. He sighed and put his hands on his hips.

"You know, you're causing me a lot of trouble with that monster down stairs," he pointed at the door with his right hand.

Yako frowned and looked down. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Don't worry yourself about it. Just worry about getting better," Godai said shaking his head. This felt more awkward than asking Neuro about it. He was not a touchy feely guy, that was for sure.

Yako smiled. "Thank you Godai-San." She could just tell he was having trouble with this. She wouldn't push it. 

"You welcome. Anyways what's wrong with you? Do you have a fever? Any coughing? Any aches and all that other crap?" he asked looking around the room.

"Uhh…I have a fever, and a little cough," And as if on cue she started to cough.

"That ain't a little cough!" Godai yelled.

"S-sorry," she said after the fit.

He sighed and rubbed his head. He grabbed the chair, which was at her desk, and sat down with the back in front. "Anything else? Like a stuffy nose?"

"A bit of a stuffy nose and I'm kind of achy," she said not sure of what else to say.

"So some cough medicine and a little Tylenol cold(2)," Godai said with a nod. "I guess I should go down and tell the monster that."

Yako giggled a little at that. This made Godai smile.

"There we go. Now, I'll be coming back with your medicine. After that, you are going to get some sleep and then we'll fix you some soup," Godai said standing up. He pushed he chair back to the desk, and was at the door. "Now don't fall asleep or you'll get a rude awaking got it!?"

Yako just smiled and nodded her head.

"Alright. Good." And with that he left her alone in the room.

Yako watched the door for a bit before shaking her head. It was weird to see this man, who threatened to kill her so many times worried about her well being. Now this she could believe, as for Neuro…that wouldn't even happen in a million years. She yawned and glanced lazily at her cell phone. Then as if on que it went off. She almost jumped sky high. 

She held her chest where her heart was and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yako-Chan? This is Sasazuka."

"Oh! Sasazuka-San," she said happily. "What's the matter?"

"I should be asking you that. You sound terrible," he said with a sigh.

"I have a little cold," Yako answered rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh…so is that way that Godia guy was asking me where your house is?" Sasazuka asked.

"Yeah…I didn't call in so him and Neuro came over to check up on me," Yako said with a sigh.

"I guess we'll do that too…" the man said with a sigh. "You just sound so crappy..."

Yako blinked. "Oh…okay…I guess I'll see you guys…wait does that mean Ishigaki-San is coming too?" she asked a little confused.

"Yes. Yes it does," the cop said easily. "See you later. We'll come by after our shift."

He hung up before she could say good bye. She sighed and put the phone down. She sat back wondering if she should tell Godai and Neuro. She sighed again and let it go. They'd be gone by the time the two cops showed up right? Right…or at least she hoped they would. With another little sigh she sat back waiting for Godai to come backup.

* * *

Godai stopped half way down the stair and punched the wall. How in the world did he get so soft!? He felt like taking a gun and shooting his brains out. It would fix every problem he got from these two right? Hell no, it'd just make it worse. 

He could just imagine Neuro bringing him back, then killing him again and then bringing him back just to torture him. Then that brought up another thought. Did that demon have the power to bring back someone from the dead? Would he even do it? More than likely no, so that was a safe bet (Or is it?).

Then again he'd be in hell and would meet the demon again with his luck. He wanted to scream and rip his hair out, but he wouldn't do that. No, Yako was sick and didn't need any more stress on her. He knew she already heard the loud bang from his punch, and she didn't need any more. He sighed and rubbed his temples. 

These two…almost ruined his life. Sure, he was getting paid and life did seemed easier. Seemed being the key word but it just didn't fit right for him. Instead of being threatened by people who didn't pay their loans he was being threatened by a demon from hell itself(He rather have the threatening from normal people). And of course lets not forget the girl. She had her share of problems that were loaded on him now.

Sure, it wasn't her fault for being sick but it helped himself feel better. He could go on ranting about this all day but that was stopped short when a horrible smell met his nose.

"Uggghh!" he covered his nose. "What the fuck is that!?"

He went right to the source, which he found out was in the kitchen. And there was Neuro at the stove with a large pot. One hand had a ladle and was on his hip while the other (though his back was facing the man Godai could tell where that hand was) was at his chin. There was a large green cloud coming from the pot at the stove.

"What the _fuck_ are you cooking!?" Godai demanded.

Neuro turned around and looked at the man. His innocent smile was back, and it sent a chill up the once violent(once? Ha!) man.

"Since you explained what being sick was I remembered that demons do get something like that," he turned back the pot. "We call it the human fu-"

"I don't' need to know the name!" Godai yelled threw his mouth. He held up his hand, meaning for the demon to stop. "I just want to know what the hell you are cooking!"

"Oh! This? This is just some demon elxiar that we take to cure that nasty little thing," Neuro said with a grin. His teeth were showing this time around. Thankfully, Godai didn't see it.

"Smells like a combination of shit and rotten eggs…" Godai said, with his hand still over his nose.

"It does?" Neuro said frowning. That damn innocent face again.

"Yes…yes it does," Godai said nodding his head fast.

"Hmmm…" the demon rubbed his chin. "Well give it a few more minutes and it'll be ready for Yako. It'll kick that fever right out of her body."

"Yeah along with her life!!" Godai yelled.

"What!?" Neuro asked. "It will not kill her."

Godai just stared behind the demon when he saw a tentacle emerge out of the demon elixir. He pointed behind the demon. Neuro looked behind himself and sighed. He turned back to Godai and picked up a fork, stabbing it into the large monstrous thing. There was a squeal, as it slipped back into the pot, with fork and all.

"What the hell was that?" Godai asked a little nervous to move.

"Oh, I'd rather not explain. It wont just keep in the pot," Neuro looked disappointed. "Its what will cure Yako by the way."

"IF THE LIQUID DOESN'T GET HER THAT WILL!!" Godai yelled. He was still pointing at the pot.

"Why are you yelling Slave number two?" Neuro asked with his blank stare on.

"You know what, I'll get her the medicine!" Godai yelled shaking his head. His nose was still covered while this went on. He went threw the cub-boards looking for the cold medicine. He found the box, and bottle quickly enough. After this he found the table and teaspoons and then got a cup of water for Yako(well he just took the jug out of the fridge, to afraid to approach the stove). He left the room in a hurry.

Neuro just watched, then grinned. He knew that would work like a charm. With that in mind he took the large pot off the stove and headed for sink. The demon soon found the switch for the garbage disposal(3) and turned it on. He dumped the pot out and listened to the many screams that came as the creatures(including the one with the tentacle) met the garbage disposal.

He tilted his head and stuck his finger into a liquid that remind in the basin of the sink. He put the finger into his mouth and stood there for a moment. He removed his finger and just sighed.

"I put to much pepper in there," he said crossing his arms.

* * *

Author's Note: 

Thank you all who reviewed! I've never had so many people review my story for the first chapter! You all made my day!! Thank you!! THANK YOU!! And on that note…

Raijutei-no-babylon: THANK YOU SO MUCH!! You are my first reviewer! So and extra pat on the back for you! And no, you don't have to beg. I started writing this chapter right after I posted the first.

Zilleniose: Yeah, I thought the same thing about Neuro. So I kind of changed it so he understood the concept of being sick, just not the word.

Ookami Ale: Thanks Aley! I already told you what I know on gaia so you know more than the others.

MadeOfAwesome: Well thank you! I'm working my hardest on this story so for you to say that is wonderful! Thank you!!

Okay, now that's done, time for a few notes.

(1) I'm not sure if Yako did ever tell Godai about her dad. If she did, I missed it.

(2) Once again, I'm not sure what they use for colds in Japan. This is just what I use when I get sick myself.

(3) Another thing I'm not sure about. I have not clue if they have garbage disposals in Japan.

So thank you all for reviewing. I'm not sure when the third chapter will be up, but it will be soon. I'm having to much fun writing this!  
Thank you all again! Please review…again!  
-Lain-Chan009


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro_.

* * *

Chapter 3

When Godai arrived in her room Yako had started to drift off to sleep again. She jumped when she heard the screams down in the kitchen. And poor Godai had almost dropped everything he had in his arms when the screams came.

"What the hell was that?" Yako asked worriedly.

"I'd say that's Neuro's monster crap getting dumped down the garbage disposal…" Godai said with a worried look on his face.

He closed the door with his foot once he was in all the way. He came to her bed. She frowned noticing the jug of water in his hand.

"Why-"

He cut her off. "The monster got the concept of being sick and was going to give you some demon crap. I just told him I'll take care of it," he explained.

"What was in this…'demon crap'?" Yako asked.

"Well…something with a tentacle is all I can tell you," Godai said shaking his head. He was busy preparing everything for her. He had popped the pills out of their packets and was handing them to her. "Do you have any cups up stairs?"

"Yeah in the bathroom," Yako said nodding. "They're the disposable kind."

He just nodded, leaving the girl in the room. He came back after a while with a cup. He opened the jug and poured water into the cup. He handed it to her and watched as she took the pills easily. He then picked up and opened the cough medicine bottle.

He then picked up the measuring spoons and poured the medicine into the right spoon. He gave it to her twice(following the directions on the bottle of course) and sighed after he was done.

"There. That should do it. Now get some sleep!" He yelled pointing at her bed.

Yako nodded and laid back down. He watched her snuggle up into the blankets and smiled to himself. He picked up all the medicines and the jug. He left the room, quite as a mouse, and headed down the stairs. The screaming had stopped and there were no sounds threw out the house except for Godai walking.

He arrived at the kitchen and just poked his head in.

There was nothing except a open window(to get rid of the smell) and other kitchen things.

"Where's that freaky monster…?" he asked coming into the kitchen.

"He's right behind you," Neuro said with his toothy grin out.

Godai bit his lip, not wanting to scream and wake up the sleeping sick girl. He turned around on his heel and glared at the demon.

"Don't fucking do that!" he hissed.

"Do what?" Neuro asked taunting the man.

"You know what I mean!" Godai yelled.

Neuro chuckled and moved around so he was in the kitchen again. He went to the window and looked out.

"How is Slave number one doing?" the demon asked.

"She's fine," Godai snapped. He put everything he had in his hands away in their right place.

Neuro watched out of the corner of his eye, keeping most of his attention to the window. He turned around and watched as the human left the kitchen. He followed close behind curious as to what Godai was doing. The man was now in the living room. He went to the couch and sat down with a thump.

"I'm surprised you didn't go threw the floor doing that," Neuro teased.

"Shut up," Godai snapped. He noticed that the remote was on the coffee table in front of the couch. He leaned over and picked it up, turning on the Television with it. He leaned back into the couch and started to flip threw the channels.

"That's it? You give her some liquid and a couple of pills and she's all better?" Neuro demanded watching the man.

"She needs rest and after she takes a nap I'll give her some soup," Godai said turning his head to look at the demon. "Besides what's got you so up in arms about this?"

"Yako and you are my property. If you are sick or wounded you are broken…I hate it when my things are broken," Neuro explained.

Godai stared, angered by this statement. "We are not your property…" he growled low.

Neuro looked at him and grinned. "Oh really? I beg to differ…" he grabbed the man's head and tilted it back "You are a human. I am a demon. You have a use and you work for me. Thus you are my property."

"That makes no sense!" Godai yelled his hands flying about, trying to get a hold of something. Sooner or later this freak was going to break his neck!

"Doesn't need to make sense to you. Only to me," Neuro let go of Godai's head.

And thanks to this, along with the fact that Godai had been trying to get his head back, the man fell forward and hit his head on the coffee table. The man shot up holding his head, with blood dripping down from the cut.

"You son of a bitch!" Godai yelled. "Now I'm broken! And its your fault!"

"No you're not. And besides, its different when I do it," Neuro said easily.

Godai felt like arguing it but he decided against it. He went around looking for the bathroom in the house. He found it and slammed the door shut. Neuro on the other hand sat down on the couch and crossed his arms, and put his feet on the coffee table.

"_Hmm…maybe I did push him a bit much,"_ Neuro thought titling his head. "_No. There never is a limit to push that man."_

He grinned to himself as he looked down at the carpet floor. A few drips of blood from the man's head wound and fallen on to the floor.

"Oops, looks like someone has a cleaning job to do," Neuro said staring at the blood.

After a bit Godai came back with his head wrapped up.

"_Doesn't like his property to be broken he says! He didn't seem to care much when I fell out of that damn window(1)…" _Godai thought as he stomped back to the living room.

He arrived Neuro was looking at the floor.

"What are you looking at?" Godai asked trying to see what was there.

"You have a job to do," Neuro said pointing at the ground.

"What?"

"Look at the floor. You left some blood. Go clean it up," Neuro ordered.

Godai glared at the demon and came around to see what he was pointing at. There was a large splatter of blood on the floor.

"No way in hell I lost that much blood. Sure I had a bit but not that fucking much," Godai argued.

"Oh really, I guess you should look around a bit more…" Neuro said looking up and around.

"What do you…holy shit!!" Godai looked up and around the house. Mud, and maybe blood had been splattered all on the walls. His eyes almost bulged out of his head.

"You better start cleaning," Neuro said with a chuckle. "Don't want Yako's mother to come home and see this mess, now do we?"

Godai was at a lost for words. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry…cry because he knew he had to do this…all alone. But being the manly man he was he would not cry. He growled and stomped off to the kitchen.

He was once again looking threw the cub-boards, but this time it was for cleaning supplies. He found them and went to work. He put a white bandana on his head and rolled up his shirtsleeves. And while he did this Neuro watched, very amused. His main entertainment(Yako) may be sick but he always had a back up.

He leaned against the wall and watched as the man cleaned. He had never seen this one work so hard. Yako was the one who always dusted and mopped up around the office. Godai would watch T.V and Neuro would just watch Yako. Of course the difference was that Yako cleaned to keep the office looking nice; Godai was cleaning because he thought the place was a mess while in reality it was just a illusion that Neuro had put on the man.

The demon was not fond of human T.V. He watched the News(looking for new mysteries) but other than that and what Godai would have on(He glances and teases) Neuro never watched it. So the only entertainment the demon would get was from Yako and Godai(and maybe a little Akane). He watched with a slight bored stare with a bit of curiosity of what was going threw the man's head to make him clean as hard as he was. He was scrubbing quite hard.

Godai was beyond pissed. His normal level of anger had been broken and a new one had been set, just for the demon behind him. He had a gut feeling that the mess wasn't real. But he wouldn't leave it. Yako would just spend all day and night cleaning it.

She already cleaned the office, and she didn't need another headache. So to make it almost enjoyable he imagined that instead of having a scrub brush in his hand he had a cheese grader and instead of rubbing it on the floor it was Neuro's face. Oh he would kill to have a chance to do that. He started to laugh almost evilly while doing this.

"What are you thinking?" Neuro asked putting his foot on Godai's head. He turned his hand into blades and stuck two into Godai's nose, and lifted his head up by them.

Godai let out a scream and looked at the blades. "Let go!"

Neruo smiled happily and let go. He picked Godai up by his shirt and looked down at him. "Now, what are you thinking? And don't lie." He held up his hand of blades.

Godai considered telling him but thought up another thing. "Violent things that humans think about." He felt like a child who had been caught drawing on the wall.

Just as Neuro was about to push it he heard a cough behind him. He turned and looked at Yako who had was at the stairs.

"Ah Yako," he dropped Godai. "How are you feeling?"

* * *

Author's Note:  
I'm a mean person. I left it at a cliffhanger. Oh well(shrugs again). This was a fun chapter. I always tend to tease Godai, but he's such a big target for it. Well thank you all for reviewing again!

Zilleniose: I could just see the guy being all tough but inside a sweet heart.

estrela jem: Thank you! I have a horrible time making anything mean. But I'll force myself and work my butt off on making Neuro the demon he is. Thanks again!

KinZaibatsu91: Thank you! And will do!

Alright, now to the notes!

(1) I don't remember which episode this is but Godai does fall out a window. You see him later all bandaged up.

Well thank you all again for reading. Please Review this chapter too!  
-Lain-Chan009


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro.

* * *

Chapter four

Yako looked up from the stairs down at the demon and the older man. On her shoulders were one of her blankets from her bed. She tilted her head when she saw Godai's head.

"Godai, what happened to your head?" she asked.

He considered telling her but one look from Neuro shut him up. "I fell down some stairs…"

"…Are you going to be alright?" she asked tilting her head somewhat buying the explanation. Her gut feeling was that Neuro did something to him.

"Yeah I'll be fine," he smiled up to her. "You've seen me with worse."

She nodded coming down all the way. She glanced at his hand, which still had the scrub brush.

"What were you cleaning?" she asked trying to look behind him. She felt very short being around these two.

Godai gulped. He could still see the mud and blood but she couldn't? Oh that proved it was just a trick made by the demon. He growled and went to grab Neuro by the collar of his shirt, but Neuro stopped him. Grabbing the man's own hand with his own. He glared down at him giving him a silent warning. Godai just frowned and closed his eyes.

"Look its nothing for you to worry about Yako…" he said clearly annoyed.

"Neuro did some creepy didn't he?" she asked him.

"Uhhh…" Godai stared at Neuro wondering how to answer that. Nodding or saying yes would either be sever beatings or certain death. His mind wandered back to when he had been forced to watch the office with only three rice balls(1).

"…I'll take that as a yes," Yako said sighing.

This is when Godai started to push her to the couch. He wanted to get off the topic fast. He pushed her down onto the couch. "Plant it." he ordered. "Are you hungry?"

Yako nodded her head. Did he really need to ask?

"Alright, so what do you want? And it'll be soup by the way," Godai said putting limitations.

"Can it be vegetable?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, yes it can," Godai said nodding. "Where do you put your canned food?"

"Its in the pantry. The big double doors in the kitchen," Yako said turning a bit.

"Okay! Got it!" Godai called back.

With this in mind Yako curled up on her couch, covering herself with the blanket around her shoulders. Neuro came around behind the couch watching her. He stared at her in interest. He had never seen a human sick. He somewhat wanted to tie her down to a table and dissect her to see if her organs were the same.

He had a large grin toothy grin on his lips as he looked down at the girl. Yako on the other hand kept staring forward, not wanting to see the face the demon was giving her. The feeling of him looking at her was bad enough.

"Neuro?" she asked sternly.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Stop staring at me. Its not helping," she demanded.

Neuro thought this over for a moment and shrugged. He came around and sat down next to her. His arm was behind her on the couch. Yako squirmed. As if the staring was bad enough, now his arm was close to her. She knew what that arm could do.

"Why are you squirming Yako?" he asked looking down at her.

"…I don't trust you…!" she started to cough violently. Once it was done Neuro wasn't even sure he wanted his arm next to her.

"Are you going to hack up a lung?" Neuro asked with somewhat of annoyed look in his eyes.

"Dunno. The way I'm coughing, yeah maybe," she said with a sigh.

So for what seemed like forever the two sat there in silence. The only sound that really came to both of their ear's was Yako coughing every now again. The girl thanked god when Godai came in with a large bowl of soup. He gave it to her carefully, making sure she wouldn't burn herself. Then he sat down on the other side of her and picked up the remote to the T.V.

He turned it on and started to flip threw the channels.

"Hey, kid. Is there anything you want to watch?" Godai asked looking down at her.

Yako sat there for a moment. "…Dunno. I don't really sit down and watch T.V."

Made sense. The girl was either, A). With Neuro, or B). At school or eating. Both things didn't give her enough time to watch T.V.

"Alright fine. I'll choose," he said as he watched her finish off her bowl of soup. "Do you…"

"No, I'm full," she said quickly.

Well that proved it more than anything that Yako was sick. He sighed and flipped threw the channels, deciding on a old anime he watched as a child. He watched it, and glanced at the two. Neuro looked annoyed and wasn't even watching it. Yako on the other hand looked as if she was about to fall forward and sleep.

Instead she wavered a bit before her head landed on Neuro's shoulder. This surprised the demon who looked down at her. She was out like a light. He sighed and let her stay there. He would let this pass since she was sick.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well I've been gone for a month and a half. To all my reviewers, I am very, very sorry. First off, the computer I use decided to be a jerk and die on me. But I want you to all know that I really appreciate all the reviews, favorites, and the story alerts. I mean I've never had this many. It makes me feel wonderful that I was able to do a good story and keep going on. I thought this would be crap by the way, so thank you all! Really thank you!

Wow chapter 3 got the most reviews yet! Wonder how this chapter is going to do.

estrela jem: Yeah I know. I tend to torture the poor guy. But worry not, he is one of my favorite characters.

raijutei-no-babylon: Well thank you! I'll be keep it up.

yuMeNami: No cliffy for this one. And now it is updated.

Moriko: Thank you! Well the chapter wasn't up soon, but its up now.

lostsun: Thanks! I really couldn't remember which episode that was. But man did I laugh when I saw that.

Angel Terra: I am going to finish this story. Its just going to take some time.

Jenn: Thank you! I work really hard to get them down. But Neuro is such a hard character. I feel like I'm writing for Alucard from Hellsing! But thank you again. Ah, just wait. Its going to be fun to right that part.

Ayumi: Well, Godai is very odd. I mean, at some points he's a nice guy then bam! He's a jerk again. Thank you, by the way!

Alright on to the notes! Only one this chapter!

(1) Oh this chapter made me laugh so hard. Neuro destroys one rice ball then Yako, being the empty pitt of a stomach she is, takes another and he's just left with three rice balls. I had to say that chapter is one of my favorites.

Well that's all done. Thank you all who read and reviewed. And thanks to those who favorite and story alerted this story too! Thanks!  
-Lain-Chan009


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro.

* * *

Chapter 5

It didn't take Godai long to look over and see Yako sleeping on Neuro's shoulder. His jaw dropped when he saw the demon leaning against his fist and staring in a bored way at the T.V.

"You…You let her lean AND sleep on you?" he asked in a hush whisper.

Neuro looked over at him, then the girl. "She's broken, and needs time to fix. Why bug her and make her even more broken?"

There was that whole property thing again. With an annoyed sigh Godai turned back to the T.V, only to be surprised when he felt a sudden weight on his shoulder. He turned and looked and now saw that Neuro had pushed the girl on to his shoulder. He snapped his head to the demon almost annoyed.

"Why'd you do that!?" he whispered.

Neuro was smiling as the man freaked out. "No reason. I just tired of her dead weight on my shoulder."

"She was perfectly fine on your shoulder!" he argued. He had pretty much taken care of the girl. Why couldn't Neuro do some part!? Even if it was letting the girl use his shoulder as a pillow.

Of course this line of thought was interrupted by the sudden loud noise of the door being opened and shut.

"Hey, Katsuragi! I heard you were sick!"

Higushi walked into the living room and observed the scene. "Oh…sorry. I didn't she was asleep." He grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"No really?" Godai snapped at the boy.

"Hey, no reason to get snippy at me! I didn't know she was asleep," the boy held up his hands in defense. Under his arm was his laptop.

"Whatever! Anyways, who the hell are you?" Godai demanded.

"You don't recognize me?" Higuchi asked pointing to himself. The hacker almost laughed. "I was the kid on the truck with HAL's super computer. Remember now?"

"…Oh yeah…the kid who…Its your fault too!" Godai pushed Yako back on Neuro who looked annoyed. He jumped up and caught Higuchi by the collar of his shirt.

"What!?" Higuchi asked confused.

"You helped that monster destroy my car!" he yelled. He started to shake the hacker.

"I…was…under…HAL's….Control!" Higuchi said as he was shaken.

When Godai stopped Higuchi's head just laid to the side with drool dripping from his mouth.

"Is this what it feels to be drunk?" he asked no one.

Godai let go, and the boy fell down on his butt. He swore a little and stood up rubbing his back side.

"You owe me money. Just as he does," he pointed to Neuro.

"…I don't even know you," Higuchi said confused.

Godai was about to yell again but was stopped when Neuro took hold of his head and slammed it down on the ground. Higuchi jumped back a bit freaked out. Then again after seeing how Neuro took care of those who were addicted to the electronic drug, it didn't scare him too bad. He was more worried about his feet being crushed by Godai's hard head.

"Uhhh…what did you do with Katsuragi?" he asked looking behind the taller demon.

He saw that Yako had curled up on the couch happily. He smiled and passed the demon and the man on the floor. He set his laptop down on the coffee table. He crouched down and examined her face.

"She looks like hell whelmed over," he commented loosely.

"Oh trust me, she looks better than that," Neuro said with his evil grin.

"If I didn't know you were a demon I would have asked why," Higuchi said with a smirk. He poked her forehead, which made Yako move a bit.

Godai had by then picked himself up again. "Don't do that! She needs her rest," he whispered angrily.

"No really?" Higuchi asked rolling his eyes. He just had a thing for teasing the girl. Even if she was asleep.

He stood up and grabbed his computer. "I'll be in the kitchen, tell me when she wakes up," he left going towards the direction he had seen the said room.

He stopped suddenly. "This place does have WiFi right?" he asked looking at them.

Neuro shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't live here!"

He stared at the two and sighed. "I guess I'll see for myself."

He left the room, leaving the demon and the man alone with Yako. Godai sighed and picked up Yako gently. He went up the stairs and back to her room. He laid her down on the bed and covered her up. With this done he left the room and went back down stairs.

_"The girl is a lot lighter than you would think…" _he thought to himself.

When the man entered the kitchen he gazed over at Higuchi who was working on his computer. His glasses down over his eyes. He was typing something that Godai couldn't see at the angle he was. Neuro was once again gazing threw the window.

"So, kid. What's your name?" Godai asked.

"What's yours first," Higuchi said not even looking at him.

Godai growled. "I asked first."

Higuchi sighed and stopped typing. "The name's Higuchi Yuya. Now what's yours?"

"You can just call me Godai," the man said taking a seat across from the boy at the kitchen table.

"Oh, I had a feeling that's who you were," Higuchi said as he started his work again. "Katsuragi talks about you a bit."

"She does?" Godai asked.

"Yeah, we tend to talk a lot," Higuchi said easily. "She's one of few people I can."

Godai seemed to nod, understanding what he had said. "The girl's easy to talk to. Its like talking to a therapist or something."

"Yeah, one's would ask for food instead of money for payment," Higuchi said with a chuckle. "Then again, she can be pretty dense."

"Dense wouldn't be the word I would use…" Godai said thinking about it.

"I suppose," Higuchi said with a shrug. "Then again I'm not sure what word I would use for you…"

"Stupid," Neuro suggested.

"What he hell did you say you freak!?" Godai snapped.

"Maybe, got any proof?" Higuchi said ignoring Godai's outburst.

"He never went to high school," Neuro pointed out.

Godai froze. Higuchi's mouth spread into a smirk.

"Oh really…so…do you know how to…" he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket along with a pen. He wrote something and then held it in front of Godai. "do this!?"

It was some complicated equation. Godai stared at it before standing up and walking out of the kitchen. He hid his face, because there were tears flowing down it(1).

Neuro watched the man with his happy grin and looked over at the boy. "Nice one."

Higuchi crumpled the paper and grinned. "Thank you."

* * *

Author's Note:  
Well chapter fives out early this time. This one was a little harder to write than the other's. I haven't really got a good feel of Higuchi's character yet. Oh by the way, I love Higuchi. So he'll be in here more. And for those who haven't read the HAL arc I would highly suggest it. Its my favorite arc so far in the series. And now for the reviews!

Fishy: Oops! Thank you, I counted wrong, so thanks again!

estela jem: Yeah I was a little worried with the last line, but you can see Neuro's reason in this chapter. Thank you again. I'm glad you like it.

death's haunting lullaby: Thank you! Luckily you didn't have to wait to long.

pangpond: Yeah Godai's fun to write around Yako and Neuro. Bad thing is he tends to get beat up around those two…or lose a nice car.

Jenn: Every once in a while the girl gets lucky right? And thank you!

yuMeNami: Thank you!

KinZaibatsu91: Thank you! Yeah as I said before, his reason for letting her do that is in this chapter.

Thank you for all who reviewed this chapter! And with that done on to the one note this chapter!

(1) This is the ONLY time you will ever see Godai cry in the manga. He gets very emotional about his education apparently.

Well thanks again for reading, so please review!  
Ps. I had to delete the last one because I missed spelled Higuchi's first name. Sorry!

-Lain-Chan009


	6. Chapter 6

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro.

* * *

Chapter six

Godai had made himself comfortable on the couch watching T.V away from the other two(sleeping in other words). Neuro, was dozing up on the ceiling of the kitchen. As for Higuchi, well he was busy on his computer. When there was a knock at the door he was the one to look up.

He closed his laptop and stood up from his seat at the kitchen table. He left the kitchen and went to the door passing under the dozing demon and past the sleeping man. He looked threw the peep-hole feeling a little odd answering another's door. When he saw who it was he smiled. He opened the door happily.

"Sasazuka!" Higuchi said happily.

"…Higuchi, what are you doing here?" the man asked as he came in. His meek little partner followed after him.

"You told me that Katsuragi was sick remember?" Higuchi said closing the door. "I came by to the check up on her before you got here."

"Did you tell Usui?" Sasazuka asked easily.

"Well…." he thought back to when he left.

He had left a large note on a white board back over at the police station(I'll leave it up to your imagination for this one).

"Yep!" the boy answered happily.

"…He's going to come over pissed," the older man warned.

"He's always pissed off," the hacker reminded.

"…Good point."

"So where's Yako-San(1)? I wanted to give her this present…" Ishigaki asked looking around.

"Upstairs. Apparently Neuro and Godai-San have been taking care of her all day. Both are asleep," Higuchi commented, pointing his thumb up.

__

"Then again, its been mostly Godai-San doing all the work to make her feel better,"

he thought to himself.

He glanced at Ishigaki's hands. He had a small bag in them and looked a little disappointed. With a sigh, he took his shoes off along with his more experienced partner. The both stepped into the house and past Higuchi who followed behind them. He wondered a bit if Neuro was still up on the ceiling, then again that was a silly thought.

The demon was not that stupid. Hell stupid wouldn't even part of your vocabulary when you described the demon.

"Godai-San is sleeping, so lets go to the kitchen," Higuchi suggested.

Sasazuka glanced over the couch and saw the man knocked out. He had a little drool going down his chin but not to bad. The group went to the kitchen where Neuro had gotten off the ceiling and was sitting down.

"Hello Sasazuka-San!" Neuro said happily waving. "Hello to you too Ishigaki-San!"

Higuchi could see why the two who were asleep got annoyed of this happy-happy act. It was a bit too sweet.

"I just started to make tea, would you like some?" Neuro asked pointing to a kettle on the stove.

"Yeah sure," Sasazuka said sitting down. He looked around the house. It felt more welcoming than the last time. More calm now that Yako's father's murderer had been caught.

"Thank you Neuro-San!" Ishigaki said happily.

Neuro just smiled at them. He watched Higuchi take a seat with his deep green eyes.

"So what brings you here?" Neuro asked making conversation.

"Well, I saw that fellow out on the couch beating up on a mail box. I was going to arrest him but then he told me that Yako-Chan was sick. So I called her and told her I would stop by," Sasazuka explained.

"Yep I was there!" Ishigaki said happily.

"Huh, I see," Neuro said camly.

For a moment Higuchi saw that the demon had twitched a little. He wondered what would happen to Yako once she was better. He had never really seen the way the demon treated her, just heard stories. With a sigh he pulled his up computer and once again started his work. Of course this was stopped when Usui and Tsukushi busted threw Yako's front door.

"Apparently he found your note," Sasazuka said.

"Yeah," Higuchi shrugged and waited for the shorter man to come in and yell.

The cop came right into the kitchen hearing the two talk. He pointed at Higuchi who just waved and smiled up at the guy.

"You…how dare you leave a note like that!?" he snapped. "I don't care if that little brat of an investigator is sick! I gave you one the most important cases and you slack it off with him!?" He was pointing at Sasazuka.

"Whoa Usui, calm down," Higuchi said with a gulp. He had seen the older man pissed but this was pretty bad.

"I will not calm down! All of you…" he was fuming…no he was past that.

Tsukushi put a hand on the man's shoulder. "Sir, I don't think yelling will get you anywhere…"

The shorter man almost attacked him but seemed to cool down a bit. He closed his eyes, and straitened his tie. He snapped them open and pointed at Higuchi.

"You are not getting off that easily. First off, I'll expect the report on that case on my desk by the end of the day tomorrow and…you have to finish taking care of the girl.(2)"

Higuchi didn't mind the last part but the report was the problem. He stood up right away. "No way in hell!! It would take me all night to write a report on that much information I found out!"

"Well that's what you get for taking a day off," the man grinned. "Oh and you have to stay the night here, and cook dinner, and make her breakfast."

"I can't do that! I'm only human!" Higuchi snapped.

"Well you better start working on it," Usui was grinning. "And I can't really do anything to you two since you're shift is over. Next time, you do something like this you're screwed! Got it?"

Sasazuka only nodded, not wanting the man to get back on a rampage. His partner was shaking in his shoes already. With his rant done Usui examined the room's occupants. His frown grew and he turned.

"We're leaving! And Higuchi…tell that investigator to get better," Usui snapped once more.

Tsukushi waved goodbye a little before following his boss out of the house. The door slammed when the two were gone. This woke up Godai of course who stomped into the kitchen.

"What the hell is his problem?" Godai asked.

"I don't know…I think something crawled up his ass a long time…and died…" Higuchi hissed. The kid took his glasses off of his head and rubbed his temples. "Alright. Please no one bug me. I have to start this report…"

He sat down in his seat again. He put his glasses on and focused on the computer in front of him. With a yawn Godai only shrugged and went back to the couch.

"So about that tea," Ishigaki said trying to get the mood to a better level.

"Ah yes," Neuro said happily as the kettle finally went off. "Godai-San! Please get us some tea!"

"Go to hell," Godai snapped.

"I'll do it," Ishigaki said standing up.

The man took the kettle off the burner. He looked around and eventually found the mugs and prepared the tea happily. He passed out the cups but when he got to Higuchi the boy didn't even look at him. He swiped the cup away and took a sip. He set it down and continued to work.

"No luck there Ishigaki. He's totally out of it," Sasazuka said to the man.

"I can see that now sir," the man said sitting back down.

"So who's cooking dinner?" Sasazuka asked.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Wow! An update during the week! Then again, this one came out pretty easily. So on the story, I like Higuchi a lot, and there are hardly any stories out there with him. Which make me a little depressed. So that's why he'll more than likely be a big part of the stories I do. The one after this will have him as a big character. I already have the first chapter of it written down on paper. So once this one is done, I'll just type it up. Now that's done, on to the reviews!

pangpond: Well the reason's she such a deep sleeper is, because when I'm sick I'm out like a light. I don't hear anything. So its more personal experience than anything else. Thanks for the review as well!

Maverick no Knight: Yep, Higuchi! He's my favorite so he'll be in a lot more. And lets face it, if you left the kid alone with Neuro and Godai, this is what would happen…hopefully. Thank you for the review!

yuMeNami: Yeah, he gets teased a lot because of his education. But Higuchi is very cock about being a genius. Thank you too for the review.

volleygirl: Yeah, now there are two more! Sorry, not much Neuro in this chapter but just setting up the last couple of chapters in this one. I promise, it'll be better. Thank you for the review as well!

Alright thanks again everyone! I love reviews. So keep them coming! And now on the notes!

(1) Ah, you'll find out about Ishigaki's present in the next chapter I promise.

(2) Explanation time for this one. Usui is a jerk. Lets face the facts on that. He's the kind of guy who would do and add more work on poor Higuchi. That's just the way he is, but he has his good parts by the way. As you can tell with the whole, "tell the investigator to get better" part. He cares…somewhat.

Well everything's done. The next chapter will be soon I promise! Thanks for reading, so please review!  
-Lain-Chan009


End file.
